1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for creating multimedia contents therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for creating a music video using images displayed on the mobile terminal during a video calling operation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, perform video calls, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos, etc.
Further, users can now conduct video calls with each other using services such as SKYPE and MSN Messenger. However, the provided video services are very basic and do not allow the user much flexibility related to the displayed video information.